durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Chikage Rokujou
Chikage Rokujou (六条 千景 Rokujō Chikage), also known as Rocchi, is the leader of a large biker gang called Toramaru that is primarily based in the Saitama region. He is a self-styled ladies man as he usually has an entourage of about 10 or so girls following him around. Characteristics Appearance Chikage does not appear to be physically strong or incredibly fast. He has reddish-brown hair and he is usually wearing a suit and fedora by day and a stereotypical tokkofuku bikers' outfit at night. The most distinguishing feature about him (at the time he appears) are the bandages across his face and body earned during his attempted attack on Shizuo Heiwajima. Personality Chikage is a chivalrous ladies' man. No matter what the situation is, he is always kind and generous toward women that he will "defend their honor" even when unnecessary. He even gets extremely violent if a woman is either harmed or endangered in some way and usually pays the abuser back violently. Chikage is also very determined and stubborn. When he went up against Shizuo Heiwajima, he withstood four whole punches on sheer willpower. Chikage is also unwilling to fight on uneven terms, seeing that kind of behavior as a sign of weakness. If his opponent is only using his fists, then Chikage will respond in kind, and if his opponent is using weapons, Chikage usually resorts to using a Kabutowari that he keeps hidden in his shirt. Because of this "fair is fair" attitude, Chikage is willing to accept full responsibility and punishment for any misdeeds the members of his gang commit even if it was not on his orders such as the incident with the bounty on Celty Sturluson’s head. Chikage has been shown to be incredibly resilient in fights. This was first shown when Shizuo takes four hits to take him down, and later in volume 11 when he fights with Masaomi Kida, where he remains unaffected even when hit, and survives a three-story fall without any noticeable injury. Synopsis Akane Arc Chikage arrives on his motorcycle and challenges Shizuo Heiwajima right off the bat. He claims that he wants payback for the men he sent to the hospital several months ago. Chikage states that he understands that his guys were out of line by causing so much chaos but he also believes that sending them to the hospital was still going too far. Before Shizuo can even speak, Chikage jump kicks the bodyguard only to land on the ground as Shizuo punches him. To Shizuo's surprise, Chikage gets up again after each hit until the fourth punch finally knocks him out. Shizuo, feeling a little guilty, takes Chikage to Shinra Kishitani for treatment. The next day, Chikage and several of his girlfriends are at an arcade where they witness a robbery taking place. Chikage goes to investigate and sees a female store clerk getting shoved to the ground by the robber. Chikage stops the robber by kicking his chest and knocking him to the ground. Still keeping him pinned, Chikage bends down to help the woman who was knocked down and breaks the legs of the robber for disrespecting her. At the urging of his girlfriends, Chikage returns the stolen money and walks away. Later that night, after his girls went back home, Chikage meets with the rest of the members of his gang. He reveals that the real reason he came to Ikebukuro in the first place was to take revenge for the people who were hurt and put in the hospital that was not part of their gang to begin with. a few weeks ago, Several Toramaru members and their friends and family who were not even in their gang were hanging out when several Dollars (in reality it was the Blue Squares led by Aoba Kuronuma) members ambushed them, burned their motorcycles, and severely injured and hospitalized almost everyone gathered there. After telling his men to crush the Dollars, he reminds them of his "no harming women" policy, saying that he will kill anyone who breaks that rule. Dollars and Blue Squares Arc After capturing several thugs who were in the Dollars, Chikage tells them to send a message asking for all the members to meet them in a nearby parking lot. Chikage and the others see all kinds of people show up from elementary school kids to salarymen and he begins to realize the true nature of the Dollars. He calls the founder a despicable person for involving outsiders like this and decides to let the hostage go. He gets a report from another one of his members about another group of Dollars members nearby. He goes over and sees Kyouhei Kadota, Saburo Togusa, Walker Yumasaki and Erika Karisawa talking near their van. He follows Kyouhei until he is alone and the two of them confront each other. Kyouhei soon realizes that Chikage was the one who was responsible for the recent attacks and Chikage challenges him. Kyouhei accepts his challenge and the two of them head to the practice fields at Raira so that they will not be disturbed. The two of them fight for several hours, becoming battered, bruised and exhausted. Over the course of the fight, they develop a sort of understanding with the other and in the end, Chikage loses due to being the first one to pass out (Kyouhei does the same a few seconds later). After they both wake up, Chikage accepts his defeat but they are interrupted by several rogue Dollars members. They state that they want to become famous by taking down the captain of Toramaru and Kyouhei who (to them) acts like he is the leader of Dollars, although Kyouhei did not even know anyone thought of him like that. Despite being outnumbered, Chikage and Kyouhei quickly prove that, despite being already exhausted, they can still take on most of them. Chikage says that it will be tough but guarantees that the first five who rush at him will lose a few fingers. Already forced to pull their trump card, the rogues open the door of their van to reveal Non (one of Chikage's girlfriends), along with Rio Kamichika and her friends. Suddenly, a huge flash of light (caused by Vorona) distracts the kidnappers long enough for Walker and Erika to sneak up on them. Walker chases off several of the rogue dollars by spraying kerosene everywhere and lighting a match. Walker leads the girls to safety while Saburo comes in with even more dollars members who were against the kidnapping. Chikage looks over and sees his own gang coming to help him as well. With numbers on their side, Chikage, Kyouhei, along with the Toramaru and Dollars members charge at the kidnappers. During the huge brawl, Chikage notices Vorona and Anri Sonohara entering the fray as well. He stands between them and blocks both of their attacks, saying that, while he enjoys a good catfight, he does not like seeing beautiful women try to destroy each other's beauty as well. The three of them are locked into a stalemate until Shizuo comes in and finishes off the kidnappers. Once Shizuo starts chasing after Vorona, Chikage decides that it is time to head out, since he technically lost. The Toramaru members retreat and Non helps Chikage back to the road. Before they can leave, Mikado Ryuugamine approaches Chikage and apologizes as the founder of the Dollars. Chikage does not believe Mikado, saying that whoever created the Dollars had to be someone despicable and not normal like Mikado. Although Chikage actually compliments Mikado on leading a normal, peaceful life, Mikado actually took it as a final insult that sent him spiraling off the edge. Chikage's words effectively awoke Mikado's dark side from its slumber. Kadota's Coma Arc Chikage returns to the Ikebukuro area and happens to see Kazane Kinomiya being attacked by rivals of the Blue Squares. He rescues her from them, and after learning from her of Kyouhei Kadota's hit and run and hospitalization, he decides to visit him in the hospital the next day out of respect. Trivia *The name Chikage 'means "thousand" (千) ('chi) and "view" (景) (kage). *Chikage's surname Rokujou 'means "six" (六) ('roku) and "line" (条) (jou). *Chikage's favorite weapon is his Kabutowari. *As of Vol. 5, a few of Chikage's known girlfriends are **Non **Kana (also known as Kanacchi '''who has an apparent tendency to talk in obtuse slang) **Kiyomin (also known as '''Kiyosuke or Kiyo-nee who can understand and translate Kana's manner of speech, seemingly quite serious) **Sienna (who is known to be Chikage's first girlfriend and the first one he had sexual intercourse with) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Toramaru Category:Human